


Admittance

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Soft babies idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: If she says it, it's all over





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another thing for my brain children

Death came in threes, that much is evident, and Bella knew that oh so well. One name popped up, and two more followed. A routine she was used to, one she counted like clockwork. People who died one right after the other, while not being related, always had something in common. 

Whether a touch, or a simple glance, death passed over them like a virus. How exactly were people chosen? Was there a clock that gave away the death date of everyone? Was it random choice made by the above? The grand design, who designed it? It was flawed, those who designed it were flawed and she wasn't a fan. 

"The grand design." Bella murmured overlooking the names on her list, decisions changing, names being removed and being added all the time made her head hurt. One name popped up and stayed, two more followed suit. 

There was a small shuffle and thump as somebody sat next to her, she could see the bright orange out of the corner of her eye as her list disappeared. "Did you just count to three?" Teddy's tone was amused, obviously wearing that stupid grin. 

Bella gave a low groan and pressed her palm to her head, exhaling a heavy sigh before finally turning her attention towards the unwelcome company. "What happened to seperate snack breaks?" 

"Well that got boring fast, hanging out with you is much more interesting. But you didn't answer my question." Teddy tsked, spinning around on the edge of the building and laying back, hovering there as his arms moved behind his head. 

"I don't have to answer your question, now stop doing that, somebody could see." Although she'd never admit it, watching him float there was kind of amusing, bringing her foot up and kicking him farther away to watch him spin. 

Teddy laughed, his hand holding his side where he was kicked as he spun around in mid-air. "Says the girl who just kicked me, honestly ouch. You have spikey boots, is that to make you taller?" He grinned, rolling onto his stomach before gliding back towards the edge and stepping onto solid ground. 

"You know i like it better when you don't talk." Bella snipped back as she pushed herself to stand and hop off the edge back onto the roof. "You're less annoying then." About to reach for her bag, but Teddy beat her first, slinging the bag over his shoulder. 

"Pfft, you'd miss it if i didn't talk." Teddy hummed, dodging a smack from Bella as he ran to the portal that opened up. "I would even bet on that one!" 

Bella was about to argue when she watched as Teddy's expression changed, it all happened so fast she wasn't sure what was going on. 

She couldn't hear him yelling for her to move, or even feel his arm around her waist as he pulled her away from a sudden explosion near her feet. She only saw the wispy blonde curls and frighteningly sweet smile of a face that mirrored her own. 

"Emily!" The name bubbled to her lips before she could stop it, jerking from Teddy's grasp as her scythe appeared in her hand. Bella launched herself up into the air, and after her double, leaving a very confused Teddy on the ground below. 

_Stop, please. Wait._

_ _She could hear the voice echoing in her head as she sailed through the air, occasionally dropping to a building only to relaunch and continue the chase. _ _

_ _Bella's heart raced to the point it hurt, she was using too much energy, moving too fast, it was getting harder to breathe. "Emily, stop!" Her voice was weak, nearly stolen from the wind as she couldn't get another accurate launch, instead she was falling. _ _

_ _Down, down, down, into what felt like an abyss. It was dark, why had it gotten so dark? Bella wasn't sure, she was confused as to why she hadn't hit pavement yet. But as she dragged her eyes open, staring up into the unusal grey color of Teddy's eyes, she knew. _ _

_ _\- _ _

_ _"So.. Who was she?" There was no trace of humor or annoyance as Teddy lightly rested his chin on Bella's shoulder. He'd been sitting behind her for the last hour while she was idly fidgeting with her fingers. _ _

_ _Her hands felt cold, she felt like ice, wondering if he felt the chill radiating from her as he'd kept her close. She wasn't sure how to explain, the answer was one so vulnerable. She didn't want to admit it, to admit it was to admit what she'd have to do. And Bella wasn't sure she could go there yet. _ _

_ _Teddy was about to say something else but shut up the second he heard a shaky inhale, bringing his hand up to rub her back, wondering when she was gonna punch him for being so close. _ _

_ _ _"My sister."_ The words hung in the air, spoken with a quivering lip as she dug her fingers against her palms. "She's-" Bella swallowed reflexively, dragging chilled fingers over her eyes as she looked towards the sky. "It doesn't matter." __ _ _

_ _ _ _Teddy lifted his head, he wasn't sure why his heart broke seeing her like this, maybe he was just used to her being the strong one, and him the funny one. But here they were, she was crying and he was scrambling to find some way to make her feel better. "It does.. It does matter. It's okay, tell me all about it." _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bella felt his arms wrap around her waist with a small squeeze, and she tipped her head back to look up at him. Watching him intently for a moment before, "Alright.."_ _ _ _


End file.
